bentenultimatealien2fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Redoalien
Welcome! Congratulations on starting NEW B10AF/UA Comics Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Admin? Hey,you're an admin here?If yes,you an admin on 2 wikis (Tennyson Force Wiki)Congrats! Sweet Victory! 10:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey,i'm happy i become an admin,but i'm not active here,i'm more active on BTFF wiki. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 04:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Changing badges name Hey,i change some badges name like "Hang in there,Rath!" to "Rath Goes First!".Is that okay? P.S: Remember,i'm not very active here. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ??? Hey,why i lose my admins abilities? (Locking pages,etc.) Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 03:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) This wiki Hello,what are this wiki about???? Brianultimatedragon (Say WAZZUP?! in my talk page now! WAZZUP?! (for you XD) - Want to discuss with me? Click here! ) 10:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Vote for the Featured Aliens now! The title says it all.Do it on my blog! Link to the contest! Brianultimatedragon (Say WAZZUP?! in my talk page now! WAZZUP?! (for you XD) - Want to discuss with me? Click here! ) 10:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alien's name You add alien's name in category,please stop.Add their species instead of name. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Badges glitch We had a glitch: I edited NRG pages,that means I got "Hottest of the planet" badges,but I don't get it.That was a glitch,what do you think? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Nvm,that was because I removed the "NRG" category.We still need that. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 07:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem,I put it back.Just copy and paste the species from it's page. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Comics Hey,since i discovered that you make your own comics here,can I and the other user do the same too? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello.Can i be your friend?